1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process and an apparatus for molding chocolate, and particularly to a process and an apparatus for molding chocolate blocks each including an ornamental relief pattern made of first chocolate material of one color and a body portion carrying the ornamental relief pattern and made of a second chocolate material of different color through a continuous automation system.
2. Prior Art
In a known process for molding a chocolate block having an ornamental relief pattern, a first chocolate material for forming an ornamental relief pattern is heated to be fluidized and then cast into a first or lower mold having a smooth top face and one or more engraved cavities forming the ornamental relief pattern such as desired design or letters. After scraping the top face of the first mold, the first chocolate material is cooled at some extent, and a second or upper mold having one or more through-openings is placed on the first mold. Before the first chocolate material contained in the engraved cavities of the first mold is not yet solidified, a second chocolate material having a color different from that of the first chocolate material is heated to be fluidized and then cast into the through-openings of the second mold. After the first and second chocolate materials are crystallized and solidified, the upper mold is separated from the lower mold to remove the molded chocolate block from the combined molds. However, the fluidized second chocolate material tends to penetrate into the gap inevitably formed at the interface between the top face of the lower mold and the bottom face of the upper mold. The penetrating second chocolate material adheres on the top face of the lower mold and the bottom face of the upper mold, or adheres to the body portion of the molded chocolate block to form a burr. If an appreciable quantity of the second chocolate material adheres on the top face of the lower mold at the vicinity of the engraved cavity forming the ornamental pattern, the adhering second chocolate material different from the first chocolate material in color and in quality is mixed with the first chocolate material at the scraping step of the next operation cycle, thereby to deteriorate the quality and appearance of the product, resulting in loss of commercial value of the product. In order to remove the residual second chocolate material adhering onto the top face of the lower mold surrounding the engraved cavities for molding the ornamental pattern, the lower mold must be rinsed with warm water followed by drying before it is used repeatedly in the next operation cycle. For this reason, in the conventional process for molding chocolate wherein the ornamental relief pattern is made of a first chocolate material of one color and the body portion is made of a second chocolate material of different color, the process essentially includes the step of rinsing the lower molds with warm water and the step of drying the rinsed lower molds. As a result, it is impossible to realize a simple automation system for continuously and automatically molding chocolate blocks one by one by the recyclic use of the lower molds.
Although it has been contemplated to scrape off the second chocolate material adhering to the lower mold using another scraper after the molded chocolate block is removed therefrom, the lower mold is charged with static electricity by the friction with the scraper to attract fine broken pieces of the second chocolate material. It is thus difficult to remove the once adhering second chocolate material from the lower molds completely by means of the known method. It is not recommendable to scrape off the solidified chocolate material adhering to the first molds, since the top faces of the lower molds are damaged or worn by the scraper or the solidified chocolate material.
Another disadvantage of the known process resides in that cumbersome operation is required to remove the burrs adhering to the molded chocolate product to maintain the commercial value of the product.